Many high-power signals are conventionally generated by the amplification of signals from a low-power oscillator or frequency source. These conventional systems are generally inefficient, produce excessive heat and may not be applicable to solid-state implementations. Some of these conventional systems, such as systems that use vacuum tubes, are highly complex and expensive. Furthermore, it is difficult to provide a given source power output with some of these conventional systems.
Thus, there are general needs for high-power frequency sources and oscillators that consume less power, allow for heat dissipation, and are suitable for solid-state implementations. There are also general needs for high-power frequency sources and oscillators that are less complex and less expensive. There are also general needs for high-power frequency sources and oscillators that can provide a given source power output.